Most set-top boxes (STB) provide mechanisms for a user to seek to a desired point in a recorded content. The user can use a trickplay function to skip or jump to a specific point within a piece of content during playback of the content. The STB will typically carry out the trickplay function by identifying a resume point that is determined relative to a current PTS (presentation time stamp). Generally, the STB relies on PTS values of frames of a piece of content being sequential in order to accurately identify a resume point or frame. However, not all pieces of content have linear or sequential PTS values throughout the content. Some pieces of content may have discontinuities in PTS values. For example, stitched content (e.g., content including stitched components such as banners, short clips, etc.) may have PTS discontinuities at content boundaries where content segments have been added to a broader, encompassing piece of content. The PTS discontinuities may create a mismatch in mapping the PTS of a frame to the metadata entry, in which case the navigation system of the STB may break down and the content repositioning becomes inaccurate. Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems operable to facilitate playback repositioning resulting from a trickplay operation carried out on a piece of content.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.